I'm WHAT!
by yellowmoon27
Summary: the third in my story line /first was Rainy Day, second was Nobody Told Me There'd Be Days Like These/ -i don't own ghost hunt NxM


The third story (after 'Rainy Day' & 'Nobody Told Me There'd Be Days Like These')

**"English"**

"Japanese"

The third story (after 'Rainy Day' & 'Nobody Told Me There'd Be Days Like These')

(For those of you who haven't read my other two stories then let me tell you that you should probably do that to understand what's going on - Mai married Naru AKA Oliver Davis and is now Mai Davis - they adopted Naru's dead twin's reincarnation who's name is also Gene and now the family of three have a dog named Black Hayate…hmmm…oh! and Naru's mum is obsessed with taking pictures! Okay that should catch you up on the Davis')

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The twenty one year old brunette was sleeping peacefully in her bed, blinds closed to block out the summer morning sun, when her bedroom door flew open suddenly. 

"What the HELL does Naru mean when he says you don't feel good Mai?!" Madoka's voice echoed throughout the once quiet room. 

"M-Madoka?"

"Oo-Oo-Oo! I'm here too!" another familiar voice reached the tired woman's ears.

"Luella? W-What are you guys doing here?" Mai mumbled and rubbed her eyes. 

It was eight-thirty in the morning and she did _not_ expect these two to be visiting her. She felt crummy, her stomach hurt and she felt like throwing up. She's been like that since a few weeks after her son's sixth birthday party, and that was about a month ago.

The other two women sat on each side of the king sized bed and glared down at Mai. 

"Sooo…explain-"

"-how you're feeling-"

"-do you feel nauseous?-"

"-do you have strange food cravings?-"

"-have you had your monthly you-know-what?" the two red haired women inquired.

"N-Nani?" was all Mai could stutter in her temporary shock, thrown off a little by the last question.

"Come on Mai-"

"-just answer the questions."

"W-Well I have been feeling a little nauseous lately. And now that you mention it, I _have_ been eating some pretty strange things…but as for _'that'_ well I haven't had it for about- oh Kami!" Mai's eyes widened in what _seemed_ like recognition.

_Bingo,_ the other two women thought in unison, _she finally gets it!_

"AM I DYING?!" Mai yelled.

_Okay,_ _maybe she__** doesn't**__ get it, _Lu and Madoka sweat dropped. They knew the girl wasn't usually the brightest in the bunch, but this just goes to prove it. 

Luella and Madoka both sighed heavily and tried to calm down a now panicking Mai. "Mai-chan, don't worry! You're fine! You aren't dying," Madoka reassured the shaking brunette.

"R-Really?"

Lu sighed again but put a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder and smiled brightly, "Of course not, honey, you aren't dying…but you _are_ pregnant! YAY!!"

"P-Pregnant?! Hold on, that can't be right…well I guess it could but..no! it just can't be!! Anyways, _why_ are you guys here in the first place?! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" Mai snapped.

"See Madoka, she's even getting snippy and moody! That's just another clue as to what this 'sickness' really is kukukuku," Luella laughed menacingly. 

Madoka just nodded in response and turned to Mai with a smirk, "See Mai, everything is in the favor of saying that you're pregnant!"

The young brunette just blushed and turned away, "Can you two just answer me one thing?" she asked and continued on once she got and enthusiastic nod from them and turned her head back to glare at them, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO HERE?!"

"Ooo someone's getting a little _too_ moody," Madoka whistled, a little frightened at her friend's change from 'sweet and adorable Mai' to 'pissed off and snippy Mai.'

Luella agreed but turned and answered the mad 'sick' woman, "Noll said he was worried about you. When we asked him what was wrong he said that you've been nauseous lately and eat…well let's just say '_strange_' things."

Mai's eyes grew teary but happy, "Naru was worried about me? He's so sweeeet!"

Lu and Madoka shared a strange look; one that said 'well she sure changes moods quickly now.' 

The two older women grabbed the starry yet also teary eyed younger woman to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Mai questioned them when they pulled out a box from a cupboard. 

"You're taking a pregnancy test!" they cheered in unison and closed the bathroom door behind them. 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Mai sighed and looked at the box with apprehension, _oh what the hell, I'll just do it and then this whole thing will be over with._

A few minutes later, she was staring down at the stick in her hand with sad eyes.

When Lu and Madoka first told her that she was most likely pregnant, she was a little scared but after their consistent enthusiasm she became happy herself. She was excited to know that she would have Naru's child…But…

The stick said negative.

Mai let it drop it in the trash and fell to the floor. Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. She didn't notice the tears had already started trailing down her cheeks and it took her a while to notice the urgent knocking on the bathroom door.

"Mai…Mai, honey, are you okay?" Luella's worried voice could be heard through the door.

Mai quickly rubbed the tears away and kept her head down as she opened the door and pushed past the two worried women to make her way to her bed.

She curled up and covered her whole body with the blanket then she let the sobs out.

Madoka looked at the sobbing blanket-covered figure before her and bowed her head in sympathy.

Luella, however, narrowed her eyes in suspicion and walked up to the girl, "Mai, how long did you wait before you looked at the result?"

The brunette sniffled a few times before poking her tearstained face out of the covers and replied, "T-Two minutes, w-why?"

"Hmmm," Luella considered and walked into the bathroom only to return with the box in hand and a bright smile on plastered on her face, "Silly girl…it says you have to wait _three _minutes."

Mai shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "OH MY GOD!! I'M PREGNANT!!" her shout of joy could be heard from the bedroom.

Luella and Madoka shared a victorious glance and Lu pulled out her cell phone. After dialing a certain narcissist's number, she waited for him to pick up.

"Moshi, Moshi?" the man's voice answered.

**"Noll! It's Mai! She collapsed!"**

**"N-Nani?! Is she alright?! Mother! Mother, answer me!"**

**"Oh God! She's really pale and she's asking for you! Oh, Noll, COME QUICK!"** the woman ended the conversation quickly and snapped her phone shut.

"Ooo, that was harsh Luella," Madoka smirked at the older woman.

"I know, I know, but he should forget about it soon…once he finds out Mai's pregnant, that is. Kukuku," Lu laughed evilly while 'innocently' covering her mouth and stopped abruptly with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I can't wait to see the look on that boy's face when he comes through that front door…good thing I have my camera!!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naru had never been so scared in his life. Seriously! He nearly crapped his pants after that phone call from his mother…not like he would ever admit that little detail, but still…

He sped up the long driveway, _what if she's dying?! Oh Kami! I don't think I could handle that…and Gene! I'd have to go pick him up from school and tell him! Oh, Mai you better be all right!_

Once the car was in front of the house he jumped out and rushed inside.

"MAI!!" he yelled as he ran up the stairway.

_Click, FLASH!_

"Mother, what the hell! Why are you taking pictures?! Where's Mai?! Where is she?!" the man yelled in anger.

"Naru?" Mai's voice reached the raven haired man's ears and he turned around; shocked and panting.

"M-Mai…are you (gulp) are you okay?" he said heavily, trying to regain his breath. "Mother told me you collapsed and that you…wait a second…you look fine!"

Mai giggled lightly and pecked the man on the cheek. "Naru I'm not sick…but…"

"But?" Naru urged curiously.

"I'M PREGNANT NOLL!" she beamed and jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He momentarily lost his balance but he regained it quickly.

He stood there in shock but his open mouth soon closed and spread into a wide smile, "Really?"

Mai nodded happily and buried her head in his chest, "I'm so happy Naru!"

"Me too Mai…thank you so much," he whispered in her ear and looked down at his glowing wife.

_Click, FLASH!_

"MOTHER!!" 

"N-Noll! Wait! Oh come on, you need pictures of this special occasion! N-No, s-stop…WAIT! Stop chasing me! Noll! Stop it! I'll _never_ let you have my camera! NEVER!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

There will be more…remember this is number 3…the next one will say number four 'kay? 

THANK YOU!!

PLEASE REVIEW!! 

xoxo 

-yellowmoon27-


End file.
